Really Genius?
by aoiqua
Summary: sejenius bagaimanapun kau, coba taklukkan hal yang satu ini, Shikamaru!/ "sesuatu blak-blakan ini terlalu merepotkan/ Semi-canon/ please Read n Review


**Really Genius?**

A ShikaTema fic

Hei… minna…!

Aoiqua kembali dengan fic ShikaTema *digampar*

Gomen..gomen! Masih nyari ide buat fic My True Angel

Saya selalu berdoa moga aja tu fic nggak discontinued *dibakar readers*

Fic ini dibuat just for fun!

Udah, gak usah banyak bacot… Let's go!

* * *

'Sejenius bagaimanapun kau, coba taklukkan hal yang satu ini'

.

'Shikamaru'

* * *

**Really Genius**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: really from aoiqua**

**Warning: Aneh, gak nerima flame dari segi pair, semi-canon, alur kecepetan, ,OOC, miss-typo, dsb.**

* * *

Don't like? Don't read!

Happy reading…

.

"Shikamaru!"

Sebuah panggilan yang bernada cempreng (?) membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bernama Shikamaru. Ia menggerutu. Aktifitas mengasyikkannya terganggu oleh suara itu. Yah, siapa lagi selain pemuda-berambut-jabrik-oranye-yang-tidak-pernah-lowbat-itu. Mengganggu saja.

"Huh… mendokusai!" gerutunya. "Ada apa sih, Naruto? Apa Hokage cerewet itu memanggilku lagi?"

"Ya, ya, kau benar Shikamaru! Kau memang selalu benar! Nenek Tsunade memanggilmu, ia menunggumu di kantornya sekarang. Katanya ada tugas untukmu!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu, Naruto. Heh, ada apa lagi orang itu memanggilku, sepertinya ia tak ingin membuatku istirahat barang sehari saja," gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Yah, kau kan asistennya yang paling jenius, Shikamaru! Aku rasa ia amat membutuhkanmu sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ohh… maaf, Shikamaru. Aku ada janji kencan dengan Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya bukan kencan sih, hehe… ada guru Kakashi di sana. Tapi kalau guru Kakashi ketiduran kan kami tinggal berdua? Hehe.. asyik! Sakura-chan, aku datang!" kata pemuda jabrik itu yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan sebagian kesadarannya.

"Cih… dasar ninja kasmaran. Iya,iya. Sana, pergilah!" ujar shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Shikamaru mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto berlari menjauh. Namun suara itu berhenti, dan sebelum Shikamaru berbalik untuk menanyakan ada-masalah-apa-lagi, pemuda jabrik itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak,

"Oh ya Shikamaru! Minggu depan utusan Suna akan datang lho! Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari-san akan datang! Kurasa kau pasti tak akan sabar untuk bertemu dengan Temari-san kan? Hehe…," Naruto teriak, dan secepatnya berlari kembali ke arah yang ia tuju semula.

.

Dan hal itu sukses menghasilkan rona tipis di wajah Shikamaru.

* * *

"Minggu depan Konoha akan kedatangan tamu dari beberapa desa. Masing-masing kage dari desa itu akan membawa pengikutnya dan aku menugaskan kalian agar menjadi guide bagi tamu-tamu kita. Aku sudah membuat daftar tugas kalian, setelah mengambil berkas ini kalian boleh keluar," perintah Tsunade, Hokage berambut pirang itu.

"Dan khusus untuk Shikamaru, aku punya tugas khusus untukmu. Karena mereka adalah petinggi-petinggi Negara dan diantaranya banyak yang melakukan persaingan dengan Konoha…"

"Aku mengerti. Menyusun strategi untuk mengawasi mereka, kan? Huh, mendokusai. Baiklah, akan kulakukan.. hoaahmm…" dengan tak sopannya Shikamaru malah menguap di depan sang Hokage.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku mengandalkanmu. Walaupun kelakuanmu seperti itu, tapi Konoha benar-benar membutuhkan orang jenius sepertimu," Tsunade berkata tenang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusun stategi malam ini. Dan aku akan memberitahukan pada mereka besok pagi…"

* * *

Jalan raya desa Konoha….

'Sudah kuduga. Aku mendapat tugas untuk menjadi guide utusan Suna itu-lagi', batin Shikamaru. Entah ada apa dengannya. Melihat tulisan 'utusan Suna' yang tertera pada berkas itu, membuat Shikamaru berhenti mengeluh dengan tugasnya. Sekilas bayangan wanita berkuncir empat memenuhi pikirannya.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

.

"Guru Asuma!"

.

"Jadi kau mendapat tugas lagi, ya," Asuma memulai pembicaraan. Mereka mampir ke kedai dango untuk istirahat. Asuma yang membayar, tentu saja.

"Ya, mendokusai"

"Dan tugasmu berhubungan dengan utusan Suna itu lagi ya"

"Begitulah. Merepotkan sekali!"

"Sebaiknya jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatanmu kali ini. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada nona Suna berkuncir itu," dengan tenangnya Asuma berbicara kepada muridnya yang sedang minum di depannya.

.

"…"

"Uhuk…uhuk.." refleks Shikamaru tersedak oleh air minumnya,"Ke-kenapa guru tiba-tiba?"

"Loh? Kukira sebagian penduduk Konoha sudah tahu. Kau punya perasaan pada nona itu, kan? Dan sepertinya dia juga sama, atau jangan-jangan.. kau belum tahu perasaanmu sendiri?" tebak Asuma.

"Pe-perasaan apa?"

"Ya ampun Shikamaru! Apa yang kau rasakan saat bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat partner panitia ujian Chuunin bekerja sama dengannya? Apa yang kau ingat saat mendengar kata yang berhubungan dengannya seperti 'Suna'?" Asuma memutar bola matanya.

"A-aku tak tahu. Yang aku ingat, saat melihat tulisan 'Suna' yang tertera di sini, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat padanya. Huh, mendokusai. Dasar nona cerewet yang menyebalkan,"

"…"

"Tapi, kurasa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

.

.

"Hahaha… haha… Dasar kau, Shikamaru! Hal itu saja sudah membuktikan bahwa kau menyukainya! Aku heran masa hal seperti ini saja kau tak peka. Jangan pikirkan misimu terus, sekali-kali berpikirlah tentang wanita. Kau sudah dewasa. Jangan seperti Kakashi yang sampai sekarang belum menikah karena terlalu sibuk dengan misinya!"

.

.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang sedang asyik membaca icha-icha Tactics keluaran terbaru di rumahnya,,

.

"HUACHINGGG"

"Hn? Aku kan tidak sedang pilek?"

.

Shikamaru berjalan kearah rumahnya sambil memikirkan perkataan gurunya tadi. Sungguh, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam bidang seperti ini. Ia bahkan lebih memilih bermain shogi berkali-kali dibanding dengan mencari penyelesaian untuk masalah ini. Apalagi ia teringat perkataan guru Asuma tadi

**Flashback**

"Kau harus gerak cepat, Shikamaru. Dia itu petinggi Suna. Pasti banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Sepertinya sainganmu banyak, ya! He.. he…" kata Asuma sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu anak didiknya.

Tak ayal lagi otak Shikamaru sekarang sedang mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sebagiannya lagi membenarkan ucapan gurunya itu.

**End of flashback**

"Shikamaru! Oi..oi!" teriak seseorang dengan penuh semangat. Huh! Lagi-lagi si Naruto.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya bertanya masalah ini dengan Naruto, kan? Setidaknya pasti ia lebih mengetahui masalah ini daripada Shikamaru. Benar, kan! Shikamaru?

"Bagaimana? Kau mendapat misi lagi, kan?" kata Naruto saat dia telah berada di hadapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru baru saja hendak meneruskan pembicaraan terkait dengan 'masalah' yang telah ia pikirkan sejak tadi, namun ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah Naruto.

"Hei.. Naruto! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Bukankah kau habis kencan (?) dengan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk pipi Naruto yang lebam.

"Hehe… Sebenarnya tadi, karena guru Kakashi tidak bisa datang- katanya dia terkena flu (betulan?), maka aku hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura-chan!" ucapnya dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya. "Jadi aku memberanikan diri saja untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan jujur pada Sakura-chan. Karena dia tak memberi respon apa-apa, jadi aku memeluknya. Akhirnya pipiku berhasil dibuat lebam olehnya!"

.

WHAT? Sebesar itukah pengorbanannya?

.

Kau tahu, Naruto? Ucapanmu telah menciutkan nyali pemuda berkuncir yang ada di dekatmu itu!

.

* * *

Akhirnya hari itu tiba. Kedatangan para petinggi desa Suna. Tentu saja ada Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari. Seperti biasa, gadis berkuncir 4 itu berjalan dengan anggun dan tampak dewasa. Shikamaru mematung. Pada saat seperti ini seharusnya ia pergi untuk mengantar ketiga tamu mereka itu. Tapi mengapa rasanya kakinya tak bisa bergerak? Seperti ada berbagai jurus bayangan yang mengenainya.

Mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke hadapan para petinggi Suna tersebut. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka, dan langsung saja disetujui oleh Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih rajin, ya?" suara seorang wanita meledeknya. Bukan Shikamaru namanya jika ia tak mengenali suara itu, tentu saja itu suara Temari.

Dahi Shikamaru berkedut dan otaknya mencari sejuta alasan mengapa-ia-bisa-sampai-tertarik-dengan-gadis-cerewet-ini!

"Tapi seperti itulah kau… Hehehe…" kata Temari nyengir.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini tak terlalu buruk.

"Ehem… hei Temari"

Temari berbalik. Ada yang salah? Sepertinya baru kali ini pemuda Nara itu memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?"

.

"Nanti kau ada waktu?"

.

* * *

"Arrgh!" dalam perjalanan pulang Shikamaru menggerutu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa-bisanya mengajak gadis itu pergi, sedangkan ia sendiri belum menyiapkan apapun? Apa yang harus ia katakan besok?

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya ia harus melakukan survey dari beberapa err-temannya.

Shikamaru berhenti di suatu tempat. Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa di tempat inilah ia akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Yang benar saja! Toko bunga? Itu sangat bukan Shikamaru!

.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Hey, hey Ino! Aku tidak tuli tahu. Tolong kecilkan suaramu! Huh, mendokusai," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, aku kan Cuma kaget! Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini! Mau cari apa?"

"Eeh, itu…"

'Sial, bagaimana cara mengatakannya!' geram Shikamaru.

"E-eto.. aku.. anu!"

"Untuk Temari-san kan?"

'Apa?' batin Shikamaru. Mengapa teman se-timnya ini bisa mengetahui pikirannya?

Shikamaru melihat Ino yang tersenyum jahil, "Hahaha… kau lucu Shikamaru! Sebagian penduduk Konoha sudah tahu kalau kalian berdua itu saling suka! Walaupun aku tidak menggunakan Shinteshin no jutsu-dan aku tahu kau akan protes kalau aku menggunakannya-aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Orang sepertimu yang datang ke toko bunga pasti ingin membeli sesuatu untuk seorang gadis kan? Untuk menyatakan perasaan mungkin? Pada Temari-san?" terang Ino panjang lebar.

"Hn. Kalian semua memang merepotkan. Kalau begitu cepat berikan bunganya" kata Shikamaru sambil berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"Kau kan belum mengatakan pesananmu! Ah, aku tahu bunga yang cocok. Ini!" ucap Ino sambil memberikan sebuah bunga tulip kepada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa dengan bunga ini?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bingung.

"Yah, setiap bunga memiliki bahasa tersendiri. Dan bunga yang ada di tanganmu itu, tulip merah, sama artinya dengan 'Aku mencintaimu'" kata Ino.

"Ehh, err-" Shikamaru tak bisa berkata-kata, 'sesuatu merepotkan ini sepertinya terlalu blak-blakan. Tapi, yah! Biarlah!'

"Oke. Arigatou, Ino" Shikamaru berbalik keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tujuannya satu: menemui Temari.

.

"SHIKAMARU! KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR BUNGA ITU!" teriak Ino dari dalam toko.

.

Terlambat! Shikamaru sudah berlalu.

* * *

"Hey, Kankurou!" panggil Shikamaru setelah ia keluar dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka, "Apakah kau melihat Temari?"

Kankurou melihat Shikamaru, lalu kemudian bunga yang dipegangnya, dan kembali melihat Shikamaru dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Kalau kau mau memberi bunga pada kakak perempuanku, lupakan saja hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak peka dengan bahasa bunga. Kau tahu, gadis-gadis di negeri kami sangat minim pengetahuan tentang bunga. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, kakak perempuanku itu paling benci yang namanya bunga!" kata Kankurou.

"Jadi, kalau kau mau memberi sesuatu, saranku jangan bunga yang kau berikan kepadanya," tambah Kankurou, "Baiklah! Aku duluan! Jaa ne!"

Kankurou meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri mematung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memberi barang merepotkan ini pada Temari. Ia sudah mengocek dompetnya-hanya untuk melebihkan-untuk membeli bunga ini. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Cara apa lagi yang harus ia pakai?

.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Kenapa kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini?" tegur seseorang di hadapannya.

Kakashi-sensei!

Shikamaru sepertinya tak terlalu memperhatikan teguran senseinya itu. Dan tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya, ia memberi bunga itu dan berjalan berbalik arah dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Kakashi memandang bunga yang dipegangnya. Tulip merah. Aku mencintaimu.

'Sepertinya aku juga punya daya tarik terhadap para lelaki!' Kakashi-sensei mendesah malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara itu…

Shikamaru tetap saja berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melayang sampai ke bawah kakinya. Ia berhenti dan memungut sesuatu itu. Ini…

"Nyam nyam nyam… Itu bungkus permen! Maaf Shikamaru, aku baru saja menemukan permen produk baru ini dan memakannya, lalu bungkusnya jatuh di bawah kakimu. Nyam nyam.." kata seseorang bertubuh besar yang memegang sebungkus besar permen dan tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Hum, tak apa, Chouji," kata Shikamaru.

"Nyam, nyam.. Hum, bungkusan permen ini bisa dilipat lagi jadi seperti baru lho! Lihat!" kata Chouji sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan permen berwarna kuning itu dengan pilinan di kedua sisinya

Mata Shikamaru membulat melihat bungkusan permen berwarna yang ada di tangan Chouji..

"Eureka! Terima kasih, Chouji" kata Shikamaru menepuk bahu Chouji, "Di mana kau membeli permen ini?"

"E-eh? Di to-toko yang itu! Yang 3 meter dari sini" kata Chouji.

"OK!" Shikamaru berlari menuju ke toko yang ditunjuk oleh Chouji, "Aku duluan ya!"

Chouji menatap Shikamaru bingung. Bisa-bisanya Shikamaru tertarik pada sebuah permen hanya karena bungkusnya?

"Nyam, nyam"

* * *

Temari sudah lebih 30 menit menunggu. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. 'Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan bocah pemalas itu!'

Namun beberapa saat kemudian terlihatlah seorang pemuda berkuncir yang berjalan kearah Temari. Saat telah sampai di depan wanita itu, ia menguap seperti biasanya.

Melihat hal itu, sepertinya aura kemarahan Temari sudah menguar, "HEY, YANG BENAR SAJA? KAU MENYURUHKU MENUNGGU DI SINI DALAM WAKTU LEBIH DARI 30 MENIT DAN KAU DATANG DI DEPANKU DENGAN WAJAH SEPERTI ITU? TAHU BEGITU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIYAKAN-" suara Temari terpotong melihat benda yang disodorkan padanya.

"Hn. Aku ingin memberimu ini. Kau makan saja di penginapanmu!" kata Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan setoples kecil permen yang telah dibelinya di toko nanti.

"Sudah ya! Jaa ne!" kata Shikamaru setelah menyodorkan toples kecil bening itu. Ia berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dangan isyarat aku-pergi-ya.

Yah, setidaknya dengan seperti ini, ia tak perlu memperlihatkan kegugupannya di depan Temari. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

Sementara itu Temari hanya bengong. 'Jadi ia memanggilku kemari hanya untuk memberikan setoples kecil permen? Awas kau, bocah!' aura kemarahan Temari kini muncul lagi. Namun sepertinya kemarahannya berganti dengan keheranan, karena di toples pemberian Shikamaru terdapat permen yang warnanya berbeda dari yang lain. Ya, permen -atau lebih tepatnya bungkus permen- itu berwarna kuning di antara permen lain yang berwarna hijau.

Penasaran dengan hal apa yang kira-kira membuat permen ini beda dari yang lainnya, ia mengambil permen itu dan membukanya, dan ternyata isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang permen.

.

Sebuah cincin! Dan..

.

Di balik bungkus permen tersebut terdapat tulisan: AISHITERU

.

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan dengan tenang menuju kearah rumahnya. Setidaknya ia sudah lega. Beberapa saat nanti, saat Temari sudah sampai ke penginapannya, ia akan mencoba membuka permen-permen yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Bungkusan permen yang berwarna kuning juga sengaja dimasukkannya agar Temari tidak terlalu lama untuk menemukan pernyataannya itu. Shikamaru tersenyum, ini hal bagus. Dalam prediksinya, Temari tak akan terlalu cepat ataupun terlalu lama membaca pengakuan cintanya.

Sebuah jitakan mengenai kepalanya. Shikamaru berbalik, "Hey, siapa-"

.

Perkataannya terputus saat seorang gadis berkuncir 4 memeluknya.

.

"Baka! Bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan cara seperti itu!" Shikamaru terdiam mendengar perkataan Temari. Itu berarti, waktu yang telah diprediksikannya tidak tepat. Secepat ini-

"Kau pergi tanpa berniat mengetahui jawabannya! Dasar bodoh," lanjut Temari masih dalam pelukannya.

.

"AISHITERU MO, SHIKAMARU!"

.

Walaupun tak sesuai dengan prediksimu, tapi hal ini tidak terlalu buruk kan, Shikamaru?

* * *

Sementara itu, Kakashi-sensei…

"Hey, Asuma! Bagaimana kalau kukatakan salah satu muridmu menyukaiku?"

"Oh, Ino? Dia memang selalu menyukai pria-pria keren! Aku tahu kalau umur kalian terpaut jauh, tapi coba saja untuk menerimanya. Bagaimanapun, selain cantik, dia juga baik, jadi tenang saja!" kata Asuma tenang.

"Bukan! Bukan Ino. Tapi Shikamaru"

"HAH?"

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's note:**

What! Ending macam apa ini?

Kakashi-kun! Maafkan saya yang membuatmu jadi korban dari fic seperti ini!

Fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya! Jadi..

Minna! Diharap reviewnya ya!

Review! Review! Review!

Akan lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya menjadi silent reader! *ditendang*

Oke, jaa…

-Aoiqua-


End file.
